The present invention relates to portable electric power tools and in particular to a cord retainer for holding an extension cord that is plugged into a portable electric tool in a manner that permits the extension cord to be readily removed.
Many portable outdoor electric power tools, such as string trimmers and hedge trimmers, are typically provided with very short power cords as these tools are intended to be used with lengthy extension cords. However, it is often a problem when operating such tools preventing the extension cord from becoming disconnected from the power tool. Even when the end of the extension cord is looped around and tied to the end of the power tool cord, the plug ends can nonetheless work themselves apart sufficiently as the tool is being used to interrupt power to the tool. Moreover, as it becomes more common for power tools to be equipped simply with a male electric receptacle, eliminating the integral power cord altogether, the need for a convenient means of removably securing an extension cord to a power tool becomes even more apparent.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved cord retaining system for a portable electric power tool.
In addition, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cord retaining system that is integral with the power tool and provides a convenient means for removably securing the end of an extension cord to the power tool.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved cord retaining system that is convenient and simple to use, and yet is inexpensive to manufacture and does not detract from the overall external appearance of the power tool.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved cord retaining system for portable electric tools that is adapted to securely retain cords of many different thicknesses or diameters.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which makes reference to the drawings in which: